


Dear Virgo

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acephobia Discussions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Abaddon, Asexual Abaddon, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Asexual Hannah, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sam Winchester, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Athlete Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Demisexual Kevin, First Kiss, First Meetings, Football | Soccer Player Castiel (Supernatural), Horoscopes, Implied Past Cas/Other, Jock Castiel, Journalist Dean Winchester, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, ace!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: Dean Winchester is a journalism major planning to coast his last year by mostly just sticking to writing the campus newspaper's daily horoscopes, and he almost succeeds.Enter Castiel Novak, captain of the soccer team, and his next interview appointment.It's obvious from the start that there's something between them, but things don't quite go as Dean first hopes, and he ends up learning a lot more about Castiel than he ever planned on - luckily for him.





	Dear Virgo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Asexual Awareness Week! I hope you enjoy this unapologetically Ace story :) 
> 
> I couldn't be happier that this is my 50th published AO3 story. 
> 
> As always, you can also find me over at [thebloggerbloggerfun](http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com) on Tumblr :)

__

_Today is your lucky day, Aquarius. You're going to have a chance at a fresh start so kick it in the ass. Unless you don't want to. In which case, just take a nap. It’s also a great day for love so keep an eye out and remember that you’re one handsome son-of-a-bitch who deserves the best. Keep sparkling, you star._

Dean finished typing with a flourish and smirked, glancing over his laptop at Charlie and wondering if he’d be able to sneak that past her. He’d gotten more bold with his horoscopes lately, and so far she hadn’t told him off for it.

Worth a shot.

“Dean?”

Dean closed his laptop and spun in his swivel chair in the same motion, humming a response when Billie caught his eye.

“What’s up?”

Billie stuck a pen behind her ear when she finished jotting some notes down on a piece of paper.

“I need you to take an interview this afternoon. You up for it?”

“I mean, I guess _._ ” Dean shrugged and set his computer on the table next to him. “Who is it? When is it? Do I have to kill someone? I don’t care.”

Billie rolled her eyes.

“Don't get too excited, there, Winchester - you’re still on horoscope duty. Anna’s been sick all week so I need you to cover just this once. You can do that, right?” She raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down like she wasn’t totally convinced of her choice. “‘Cause if you mess this up I’ll make sure you lose any graduation credits you need.”

Dean saluted with a knowing smile, not because he didn’t believe her, but because they both knew he didn’t _need_ this extra journalism credit to graduate. He was just here ‘cause he enjoyed the atmosphere.

“Sure thing, boss. My other three questions still stand, though.”

Billie tossed him the mini notebook she’d been taking notes in.

“Castiel Novak, captain of the soccer team. After practice today, around seven o’clock. Please don’t kill him. It’s looking like they might just take the title this year for the first time in a long time because of him.” Billie folded her arms in front of her chest. “Do you follow the team at all?”

Dean shook his head.

“Do you know _anything_ about soccer?”

“It gives you _great_ legs.” Dean clicked his tongue and made the ‘okay’ symbol with his fingers.

Billie stared, unamused.

“Actually, Charlie, could you -”

“I’m _kidding!_ ” Dean flipped through the small notebook, scanning over the questions Billie wanted asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll be good. It seems simple enough.”

“Good.” Billie let out a breath and shook her head. “Just make sure you have it typed up and ready to go by Friday, as well as your article idea for next month. Got that?”

“Got it, boss. Thanks for the opportunity.” Dean saluted her again, just for the hell of it. “I’ll even take out that mean thing I said about Pisces.”

“What?”

Dean grabbed his bag and waved as he walked out the door.

“Nothing, bye!”

***

The men’s team was practising on the field to the left, and the women’s team was practising on the field to the right, and Dean was smack in the middle in bisexual hell.

He wasn’t kidding about the legs.

Soccer players were all beefy thighs and toned calves and sweat and _raw power_ -

Dean pulled out the notebook again and brought his mind back around to the interview, taking deep breaths and reviewing the questions. There were a lot of them, but he knew that it was better to over-prepare than under - that way, he’d have a lot to work with for the article. In his heart he knew he was just going to pick and choose a few anyway. This was going to go fine, and it would be over quick.

As long as he kept his cool.

The alarm on his phone sounded, signalling that it was now three o’clock, and he should start meandering over to the men’s soccer field to try and find their captain. Shit - he didn’t know which one was Castiel. The guy knew this was happening, though, right?

Dean picked himself up off the bleachers and headed over to the field, where everyone seemed to be dowsing water on themselves out of squeeze bottles and stripping shin guards off their legs. A couple of guys were lying on the astroturf with pained looks on their faces, groaning.

This was why he didn’t do sports.

One of the players passed him as Dean walked up.

“Hey, do you know where Castiel Novak is?” he asked, dodging as the guy tossed his cleats over the back of his neck.

The player glanced over his shoulder and jerked a thumb in the direction of the field.

“Yeah, he’s in the white t-shirt over by the goal. Dark hair, blue eyes.”

Dean waved his thanks, weaved his way through the sweaty bodies of exhausted soccer players, and made his way over to where a single figure was gathering up stray balls - occasionally bouncing them on his foot or knee a few times.

“Hey!”

Dean waved a hand as the player looked up and _god,_ Dean was _gone._

Dark hair and blue eyes, while an accurate description, were an understatement. There were droplets of sweat slowly dripping down sharp lines on the sun-kissed skin of his face and while Dean stood by his original statement about soccer legs, he hadn’t realized just how much of an Adonis a soccer player could be.

“Can I help you?” the player asked, holding a hand in front of his face to block the sun.

“Uh, yeah. I’m - uh, Dean. With the school newspaper?” Dean swallowed and waved his small notebook like it was as good as his credentials. “For the, uh - interview about what team you play for? I mean - your team? The school one.”

Dean could have slapped himself.

“Oh, right, for the article.” The player walked over and held out a hand. “I’m Castiel, the team captain. How long do you think this is going to take? Should I shower first?”

Dean cleared his throat, forcing himself to be the epitome of composure.

“It shouldn’t be too long. I was, uh, just thinking we could do it by the bleachers or something. Wherever’s fine.”

“Okay.” Castiel kicked a ball slowly forward as he led the way back towards the bleachers. “You’re a journalism major, then?”

“Yep.” Dean smiled and fiddled with the notepad he had in his hands. “And you’re… exercise science, probably?”

Castiel huffed out a laugh as he kicked the ball into the air a few feet, catching it with his hands in a single, fluid movement that nearly left Dean’s jaw on the floor.

“Psychology, but I get that a lot.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he tossed it at a teammate. “Do you like soccer?”

Dean’s brain was a little slower than his mouth.

“I _sure_ do.”

“Oh yeah?” Castiel’s eyes lit up with interest. “Which teams do you follow?”

_Shit._

“Oh, you know.” Dean waved a hand in the air, as if he could pluck a name from nothing. “The uh, the US team, obviously and - um - a… real team.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at that.

“Re _al_?” Castiel said it differently, with an emphasis on the last syllable. “From Salt Lake?”

“... Yep. I love ‘em. Anyway -” Dean’s heart was pounding as he scrambled to change the subject before he got too deep into a lie he’d accidentally said because his brain was _weak -_ “tell me about _your_ team this year.”

They had made it to the bleachers by the time most of the team had filed off the field with various equipment being dragged after them, and Dean made himself comfortable a few feet away from Castiel.

“We’re doing very well this year,” Castiel said, sounding like he’d switched to ‘professional mode’. “We focused on tightening up our defense and it helps that we found ourselves a good keeper who’s not afraid to give direction to the defenders.”

Dean nodded and wrote ‘ _Bossy goalie’._

“One of our forwards and two of our midfielders are fairly ambidextrous in their kicking styles, which is always a leg up, and we’ve put a lot more focus on camaraderie. We’re friends. We all get along.”

_‘They swing both ways, like yours truly, and are all best buds.’_

“Do you think you’ll be able to take state this year?” Dean asked, looking up from his notes and into Castiel’s _very_ blue eyes. “Apparently, a lot people are thinking you might, mainly because _you’re_ captain.”

Castiel smiled and ducked his head.

“It’s a team effort, and we’re extremely confident in ourselves. We’ve won four out of four games right now, by at least two points per game, which is no small feat. There’s still a lot of the season to go, but we’re hopeful.”

_‘Castiel = v humble. Team is killin’ it.’_

“Who would you say is your star player?” Dean tapped on the notebook with his pencil as he asked.

Castiel shook his head with a laugh.

“I can’t answer that. They’re _all_ good… and choosing one will get me put in a headlock in the locker room after practice.”

Dean put a hand over his own heart dramatically.

“I thought they were your _friends._ ”

“Friends who would absolutely put me in a headlock for choosing favorites,” Castiel said with a pitying shrug. “Sorry.”

Dean waved his hand dismissively.

“That’s alright. I’ll just choose one at random later and say you said it when it gets published.”

“That is _not_ accurate journalism!” Castiel leaned back against the bleachers as he laughed, and Dean fell a little bit more in love.

“Them’s the breaks.” Dean pretended to write something down and pulled the pencil off the page with a flourish. “Now, if you were on a desert island and you had to eat one of your teammates to survive, who would you choose?”

Castiel tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Benny. No questions, there. And you can publish that one.”

 _“Would easily resort to cannibalism,”_ Dean said as he jotted it down. _“Meal of choice: Benjamin.”_ He looked back up, ready to get serious again. “Any team you’re worried about going up against?”

Castiel’s smile shifted to a smirk.

“No.”

‘ _Humility was a front. Is a cocky bastard.’_

“Anything you’d like to say to fans of the team?” Dean said, pencil ready.

“Please come and support us?” Castiel said with a shrug. “If you can, we appreciate having everyone in the stands cheering for us. It’s very motivational.”

_‘Make it to a fucking game.’_

Dean nodded as he closed his notebook and tucked the pencil behind his ear.

“Perfect. I think that just about does it.”

“Great.” Castiel stood back up and stretched an arm over his head. “It was nice meeting you, Dean. I can’t wait to see the article.”

Dean grinned.

“Should be out at the end of the week.”

They stared at each other, the silence falling notably between them. This was the moment that they should say goodbye and walk away, but Dean certainly didn’t want to.

It seemed like maybe Castiel didn’t want to, either.

“Have you written anything I would have read?” Castiel asked, as if it was a thought that had suddenly come to him.

Dean made a face as he thought.

Recently? Probably not. Especially since he didn’t know how in-depth Castiel read the school newspaper - honestly, Dean didn’t blame anyone for not reading it. It wasn’t like anything exciting happened to their school.

“Not in a while. I wrote a lot of articles last year and the year before, but I’m coasting to graduation this year and I mainly stick to the horoscopes.” Dean tucked the notebook into his back pocket with a shrug.

“Horoscopes, huh?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. You can see them on the school news website every day. Very accurate. I’m a psychic.” Dean tapped on the side of his head and winked, making Castiel smile again.

He liked that smile.

“I wrote an article on bisexuality last year during bisexual awareness week?” Dean added after a couple of moments, saying it like it was an afterthought. It was worth a shot, right?

Castiel raised an eyebrow and crossed his hands in front of his chest, looking at Dean with a new interest that made Dean’s heart race in his chest.

“I did catch that, actually. It was about a week after my birthday. I remember it was well-written and well-researched - I had a lot of friends that appreciated the visibility.”

Friends. Interesting. So, his _friends_ appreciated the visibility, but Castiel didn’t necessarily group himself with them. That meant that Castiel probably wasn’t bi, or wasn’t willing to out himself right now - which was fair - but was probably somewhere under the queer umbrella?

Also, Dean hated that he immediately knew that Castiel was a Virgo after he mentioned his birthday.

He’d been doing horoscopes for far too long.

Dean adjusted his metaphorical investigative journalism cap.

“Well, I’m always happy to help fellow bi’s.”

Castiel smiled and ducked his head.

“That’s very generous of you.” Castiel ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I should get back to -”

“Wait -” Dean held out a hand, just as Castiel started to turn back towards the field. “I - uh, I had one more question.”

Castiel cocked his head and waited.

“Um,” Dean cleared his throat and pulled out his small notepad again. “Could I have your number?”

There were a few different emotions that seemed to be battling on Castiel’s face in the few seconds after Dean asked. Surprise - which was odd, considering how into him Dean thought he’d appeared - interest, and ultimately something much closer to resignation.

“Why?” Castiel asked, his voice not nearly as upbeat it had been a few moments before, which didn’t really lift Dean’s spirits.

“‘Cause… I'd like to see you again,” Dean said with a half-smile and a shrug. He bit his lip, and then added with all the confidence he could muster, “I like you… and that’s why I panicked and said I follow soccer. I don’t, by the way. Sorry about that - that was dumb.”

Castiel just stared at him for a moment, then ducked his head and let out a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I - I don’t date.”

Dean frowned.

“What?”

“I don’t date. But it was… _really_ nice spending time with you. Thank you for interviewing me.”

And with that, Castiel gave him one last wave and jogged out of the stadium and out of Dean’s view, leaving him _very_ confused.

***

_Sometimes life kicks you in the ass. But you’re an Aquarius, and you’ll get through this, just like you always do. Treat yourself to something nice that you don’t usually let yourself have. Like an ice cream. Or, maybe take yourself to the movies. I hear that Venom is right up your alley. Either way, things are gonna be fine._

_Scorpio, it’s time to take a deep look inside yourself and think hard on the life decisions you’ve made recently. Are you currently harboring something that doesn’t belong to you? If so, maybe consider giving it back to the Aquarius you stole it from. Stay sharp, dear Scorpio, and never lose your sparkle._

***

A pen hit Dean in the face.

“Ow - _fuck_ -”

“There’s your pen back, asshole,” Meg said flatly, and tossed a notebook onto her assigned desk as she sat down. “If you want me to do anything else, you’re out of luck until print next week.”

Dean rubbed at his forehead but tucked the pen back into his bag with a smile in her direction.

“I don’t know why you keep letting him write that crap,” Meg muttered as she pulled out her own laptop.

Dean glanced over at Charlie, who just shrugged.

“It’s funny. And it’s not like anyone reads them.”

Dean made an offended sound.

Billie walked into the journalism room a few minutes later and rubbed at her eyes. She looked like she’d probably had a late one either writing or editing, or both. It wasn’t anything new. They were _all_ like that most of the time.

“Dean, did you finish typing up the Athletics article for print?” she asked as she set her backpack down.

“Yep. All typed up and ready to go.” Dean quickly opened up his email account. “Sending it to you now, boss.”

“Thank you. Meg, you have that advice column ready?”

“I do.”

Billie raised an eyebrow.

“Did you tell anyone to go fuck themselves this time?”

“Only one.”

“... I’ll take it.”

There were a few more rapid fire question from Billie, making sure everyone was on schedule with their perspective articles. Billie never asked about whether or not Dean was keeping up with the daily horoscopes (he was) but everyone knew they weren’t important.

Besides, Dean had other things to think about anyway.

For the past couple of days, Dean had had his mind on one thing only: Castiel Novak.

They’d been into each other, he was _sure_ of it. They’d got along really well, and there had definitely been some sort of… something between them. Castiel was funny, charming, extremely good-looking, and probably queer. That put a lot of checkmarks in Dean’s “yes” list of attractiveness. And from the way Castiel had laughed at his jokes, the way Castiel had looked at him, Dean had been picking up strong signs that he hadn't been the only one with a sudden crush.

So why had Castiel turned him down?

Maybe Castiel wasn’t as into him as he’d first thought?

Dean chewed on his lip as he replayed the conversation again.

_I don’t date._

Not ‘can’t’. Not ‘am too busy to’.

‘Don’t’.

He was sure that he hadn't imagined that flicker of interest on Castiel’s face when Dean had asked for his number.

Why would Castiel say he _didn't_ date? He had to date. So why would he lie?

“What about that article idea, Dean? Do you have that ready?”

“Uh…”

Shit.

“Anything?” Billie asked.

“I… have a few different ideas that I’m playing around with,” Dean lied easily, leaning back in his chair. “I’ll tell you for sure next class period.”

Billie hummed, unconvinced.

“Please do, Dean.”

Dean clicked his tongue and shot her a finger gun.

***

Luckily, soccer practice seemed to happen on most days of the week with a consistent ending time of seven o’clock. So when Dean found his feet wandering him down that way that evening, the players were all out there on the pitch.

Castiel was calling out drills, and his teammates were laughing as they passed and ran and shot on goal. Dean took a moment just to watch, chewing on his lip. This was OK, wasn't it? Him being here again? He didn't want to give off a stalker vibe, but he couldn't deny that he wanted some answers - and more than that, wanted to make sure he hadn't caused any bad blood by asking Castiel for his number, and that Castiel was still cool with Dean being the one who had written the article. It hadn't gone to print yet, and it could still be pulled if Castiel felt weird about it, now.

Billie would have his head, obviously. But Dean still felt like it would be wrong to assume.

He waited patiently off to the side, watching the men file out of the stadium and head towards the locker room. Finally, near the end of the line, he saw a familiar tanned complexion and dark hair.

“Hey! Castiel!” He waved when Castiel looked up to find the voice calling his name. Dean was relieved when Castiel seemed a little taken aback to see Dean standing there, but not unpleasantly so as far as Dean could tell. Castiel turned and said something to one of his teammates before peeling off from the group in Dean’s direction.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said with a nod. He was holding his cleats in one hand and sweaty shin guards in the other. “Did you need something?”

“No, I - uh, well, I just -” Dean scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. He should have rehearsed this. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t say anything that made you uncomfortable. You seem like a neat guy and I wouldn’t… wanna do that.”

Castiel’s expression softened.

“No - Dean. I wasn’t ever uncomfortable. I liked the interview very much.” He managed a small smile. “I’m sorry if I made it seem that way. You were very professional and I’m not at all offended by your interest.”

A light blush crawled up Dean’s face at that, but he wasn’t about to let that stop what he needed to say. The article was safe, but he needed closure on one more thing.

“Okay, cool. I just wanted to make sure - I don’t want you think you have to lie to turn me down. It’s totally okay if it’s just not a mutual thing. I get that.” He met Castiel's eyes.

Castiel opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it once more.

“I didn’t lie. I don’t date.”

Dean frowned.

“But… everyone dates.”

Castiel’s expression turned into something more guarded - and Dean instantly knew he’d said something wrong.

“Not everyone,” Castiel said softly. “I don’t, for example.”

Dean nodded as he internalized the information. He wasn’t going to try and argue it - if Castiel said he didn’t, then who was Dean to say otherwise?

“Okay, cool. Do you… mind if I ask why? You don’t have to say, obviously, but I won’t try and convince you to or anything shitty like that if you tell me. I’m just... curious.”

Castiel stared back at him, and it was obvious that he was deciding something.

“It’s fine, Castiel, you don’t have to -”

“I’m… asexual,” Castiel said, looking Dean in the eyes like he was daring him to say otherwise. “Do you know what that means?”

Oh.

_Oh._

Dean nodded once and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his pants.

“Oh, yeah, for sure. My brother’s asexual, actually,” Dean said with a smile. “I mean, it’s been a recent discovery for him, so he’s told me a bit about it, but, uh, I’m not the most educated person.”

Castiel looked a little taken aback by that information.

“Oh. Well, that’s - does _he_ date?” Castiel set down both of the items he’d been carrying and took a step forward curiously. “What’s it like for him?”

It was only late last year that Sam had called Dean and told him about it, and to be honest Dean should have done a lot more research about it after that phone call, but he couldn’t change the past now. Sam was finally happy with himself, and that’s what had really mattered in the moment.

“Yeah, he’s had a girlfriend for about six months, now?” Dean said, smiling at the thought of Eileen. “She’s great, honestly.”

Castiel was still staring at him intently, like everything Dean was saying was a whole new world he’d never experienced.

“And she knows he's asexual?”

“Sure. He was out before they started dating.”

“Does he… I mean - do they… still have sex? For her?” Castiel asked, looking a little embarrassed by the question, but that didn’t seem to stop him.

“Uh, I mean, that’s not really something I’ve asked,” Dean admitted. “From the way he was talking about it - I really doubt it? He was pretty much implying sex kinda makes him uncomfortable and it caused him a lot of stress for a long time. He was talking about performing things a lot, and how he doesn’t have to anymore. He’s a lot happier where he is now. I can’t imagine Eileen would leave him over it. They’re still really fucking gross and in love together. More so, I’d say, since Sam is finally happier.”

There was a long stretch of silence as Castiel simply stared at him, and Dean could almost see the cogs and gears grinding together in his head.

It didn’t take much for Dean to put two and two together, and he found himself furious at whatever douchebag in Castiel’s past had made him think that the sort of relationship Sam had was forever out of reach for him.

“Cas -”

“I have to go,” Castiel announced, picking up his cleats and guards again before making eye contact with Dean. “But thank you, Dean. For telling me. I wish Sam lots of happiness and the best of luck.”

The way he said it was almost - _almost_ \- bitter, but he seemed to catch himself before it slipped out.

“No problem,” Dean said sincerely. “But - you know that _you_ can -”

“Bye, Dean.”

And Castiel was gone again.

***

_Some days are going to seem confusing as hell, Aquarius, but you’ve just got to do your best and keep on keeping on. I know you just treated yourself yesterday, but maybe do it again. Also, maybe it’s time to call up a family member and see how they’re doing. You never know what you might learn. Do some studying while you’re at it._

_Dear Virgo, you are a champion. Don’t let anyone ever bring you down. Whatever you do, fate is in your favor and you’re sure to feel its touch in your life. Today is a great day to - as the old saying goes - “fuck the haters”. But not literally. Punch them. With your fists. Or kick them with your extremely adept legs._

_Scorpio, you stole my fucking pen again. All the bad luck to you._

_***_

“Heya, Sammy. How’s it going?”

Dean held the phone up against his ear as he shut his apartment door behind him.

_“Pretty good, what’s up with you? How’re the horoscopes?”_

“Just great.” Dean dropped his bag on the ground and tossed the keys on the couch. “Listen, I, uh, met someone. A guy.”

_“Yeah?”_

“Yeah. He’s asexual. Like you.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line while Dean pulled out a box of cereal as a snack.

 _“Is this like…._ met someone _met someone - or just met someone?”_ Sam finally asked.

“Uh… originally it was _met someone_ met someone, but then he turned me down and said he doesn’t date… but I think he wants to,” Dean said, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

 _“Dean…”_ Sam’s voice was a little on edge, _“are you just saying that because you want him to want to date? ‘Cause that’s a dangerous -”_

“No, I’m being serious,” Dean said, a little gruffly. “I’ve already taken myself out of the equation. Don’t worry. I didn’t fuck up or anything - at least, I don’t think I did.”

_“So, then, why do you think he wants to date?”_

Dean switched ears and poured himself a bowl.

“‘Cause I told him about you and Eileen and he looked at me like I’d just told him that mermaids are real.”

_“... Wow.”_

“Yeah.” Dean shook his head as he remembered the look on Castiel’s face. “I wonder why. “

There was another pause.

_“You know that dating as an asexual sucks, right?”_

Dean leaned against the counter and frowned at a stain on the floor.

“What?”

 _“It sucks,”_ Sam continued. “ _Like, not all the time. Not when you find someone amazing. But it can really, really, suck for a long time. Everyone expects there to be sex eventually, because that’s just the way the world is, but you don’t know how to explain that you want everything else but the sex. And that’s usually the first thing people want.”_

“So, why don’t you just… tell them up front?” Dean asked, genuinely curious. “Say, ‘Hey, I’m asexual. That’s how it is. Are you okay with that?’”

Sam sighed.

_“Because people usually aren’t okay with that. And then you get rejected, while they laugh in your face, a lot of the time. Then maybe you’ll try dating a little bit before telling them, but then they still walk away and act like you’ve tricked them.”_

Dean stared down at the counter as he listened to Sam talk.

“Shit. Sam. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize -”

_“It’s okay. I found Eileen. She doesn’t care and she loves just having what we have, so.”_

Dean could hear the smile in Sam’s voice.

_“That doesn’t stop me thinking pretty often that maybe she’d be better off with someone else, though. It’s a constant struggle.”_

Dean shook his head and opened his fridge, pulling out the milk.

“Eileen loves you, dude. Anyone can see it. That’s enough for her.”

_“Would it be for you?”_

Dean froze at the question he’d been subconsciously avoiding in the back of his mind ever since his conversation with Castiel. Yeah, it sucked that Castiel had experienced things that made him feel shut off from dating, even though he wanted to. Castiel deserved happiness just as much as anyone else - and if he was honest with himself, Dean knew he'd be over the moon to be the guy with a chance to give that to him.

But would it be enough for him?

***

_Figure out your shit, Aquarius. Make sure you’re not being selfish and your actions aren’t going to wind up making someone be a civilian casualty to your hubris. You know what the right choice is, but you don’t know if you can make it. It should be easy. Also, maybe get to know someone before planning a future with them. You really go zero to sixty, don’t you?_

_You will be happy one day, dear Virgo. Don’t let anything keep you down on your dreams. Today is a lucky day for you to find out some great news - maybe win a game of some sort. Don’t be afraid to take risks and kick ass. Break a leg. But not literally._

_Scorpio - go fuck yourself._

_***_

It was the fifth game of the season for Castiel’s team, and Dean managed to catch the last half of it.

He tucked himself into the corner of the students’ section and watched the game unfold. It was still zero to zero by the time Dean showed up, which was apparently not out of the ordinary for a soccer match, but the fans were going wild every time their team made a shot on goal.

Now, Dean didn’t know much about soccer, but he could tell that Castiel was easily the answer that Dean had been looking for when he’d asked Castiel the question about a star player on the team, during their interview. Once he’d spotted him on the field, Dean watched every pass, every fake out, and every rush on goal that was the well-oiled machine of Castiel. With skills like he had, Dean wouldn’t have blamed him for trying to hog the ball as much as possible like  a few dudes on the other team were attempting, but the guy knew the meaning of teamwork, and eventually it paid off.

The game ended one to zero with a goal made by a teammate who’d received a solid pass from Castiel, if Dean said so himself.

It obviously wasn’t superbowl hysteria, nor was it as hectic as he was sure their final showdown would end up being, but there were cameras getting up close and personal with the players’ celebratory hugs and fans rushing the field, and even a few handmade signs being thrown at the players.

By the time Dean slowly made his way down to the field, Castiel looked like he was finishing up being interviewed on camera by the local news station.

“ - and I couldn’t be prouder of the team. We’re definitely going places.”

Dean hung back behind the small gathering, not wanting to interrupt anything important. It wasn’t like he had a big important reason for being there - he just wanted to see Castiel again.

Castiel smiled shyly at the news anchor as they thanked him and moved on to the next player, and he clapped one of his teammates on the back again. He must have… sensed Dean’s stare, and looked up, pleased surprise evident on his face when he caught Dean’s eye.

Dean gave a small wave.

Castiel was walking towards him, now - parting ways with the festivities, his gaze on Dean.

“Hey,” Dean said and held out a hand. “Congrats on the game.”

A hesitant hand took his, and shook once.

“Thank you. So, you made it to a game?” Castiel asked, drawing his hand back and eyeing Dean cautiously.

“Yeah, I - hope that's OK.”

“Of course.” Castiel’s tone seemed sincere, though he still looked a little uncertain.

Dean could understand why. Their last talk had been… strange, and now their already awkward footing was on unfamiliar territory.

Where did they go from here?

“Uh...” Dean cleared his throat and smiled. “Can I get a quote for the paper?”

There was no notebook in his hands, no recording device - they both knew that wasn’t why he was here.

“Sure,” Castiel said with a returned smile. “It was definitely a team effort, but, you know, my horoscope today told me we’d win. So I wasn’t worried.”

Dean could feel a light blush appear on his face, but he really didn’t have any room to curse himself for writing those horoscopes. He knew full well that there was a possibility Castiel could read them, especially after Dean had mentioned that’s what he wrote, but he hadn’t really expected him to seek them out.

“Sounds like a good horoscope,” Dean said, hooking his thumbs inside his front pockets. “Definitely an accurate one. Probably written by a legitimate psychic.”

“Yes, I got that sense, too,” Castiel said with a nod. “I hope they get their pen back.”

“God, me too.” Dean grinned, and looked passed Castiel at his teammates who were still exuberantly celebrating. “Well, I’ll leave you to your celebrations. Congratulations again -”

He made to leave, with another wave.

“Dean, wait -”

Dean paused.

Castiel’s hands were clasped in front of himself, gripped tightly while he looked like he was grappling with his internal fight or flight mode.

“I - I want to give you my number,” Castiel said after a few moments. “As a friend.”

Dean’s face lit up, and he could see the instant blush it painted across Castiel’s features. Good - that was good right?

“Yeah, totally, here -” Dean scrambled to pull out his phone and handed it over to Castiel, who stared down at the screen in silence before typing anything.

“Dean - I can’t promise anything,” he said softly, only just able to be heard over the chattering crowd. “I don’t - I’d like to be your friend, but I don’t know if I’m ready for more. Or if you are.”

_Deep breaths, Winchester. Did he just sort of admit that he’s interested in you back? Sure. But this is a complicated situation for him, and you’re going to take it as fucking slow as he wants, even if it goes nowhere._

“Completely understood,” Dean said, trying to sound reassuring. “I mean - I’m not gonna lie to you and say I’m not really hoping you’ll give me a shot one day, but if all you ever want is friendship, I’m on board. I had a long talk with my brother yesterday, and learned a lot, so... well, the ball’s in your court… and it always will be.”

Dean could almost see a physical burden be lifted off Castiel’s shoulders as he finished his thought. Castiel relaxed, looking a lot less stressed than he’d been a few moments ago.

“Thank you,” he said, and he sounded sincere. “Here.”

Castiel typed something into Dean’s phone and handed it back.

There on his contact screen was a new number saved under, ‘ _Dear Virgo’._

Dean looked up to comment on it, but Castiel was already gone.

***

_Aquarius, approach everything with caution, today. Don’t get too over excited about something and scare people away with your exuberance. Be chill. Today is also going to be a day of creativity! Do you have a project of some sort due? Don’t worry, it will be accepted with praise!_

_Dear Virgo, you deserve the world. All of your hard work is finally paying off and you’re beginning to reap the rewards. You’ve definitely had your fill of scraped knees in your time, but they’ve just made you stronger. Your smile lights up a room, so don’t be afraid to show it. Only if you’re feeling like it, of course._

_Watch your back, Scorpio. Death looms over you like a shadow in the night._

_***_

“Alright, Winchester. I was promised an article idea.”

Dean sat up in his seat and closed his laptop dramatically.

“An article idea you shall have, Billie. Remember last year when I wrote that informative article on bisexuality?”

Billie nodded, and made herself comfortable on the top of a desk.

“Well, I think it’s a bit unfair that it’s the only sexuality we’ve written about in-depth, so I was thinking about picking another and doing some interviews and research and publishing it. It’ll bring some more visibility to another sexuality, which, to me, is important.”

“Okay.”

Dean blinked, not expecting such an easy answer. Billie usually was one to prod a little more or discuss counter-ideas - nothing accepted this simply.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Billie crossed her legs in front of herself on the desk and shrugged her shoulders. “I also think it’s important. That, and someone’s horoscope today said that their project idea would be accepted with praise, so who am I to argue with fate?”

“Fate’s _boss_ ,” Meg interjected from behind her computer.

Billie smiled.

“Which sexuality?”

“Uh, asexuality. Like, not feeling sexual attraction. Not a lot of people understand it, so I thought… I’d help people to.”

“I like it. Have it in by next Monday.”

***

For the first time since he’d gotten it, Dean began texting Castiel’s number.

_Hey, Cas._

_It’s Dean._

_Can I call you Cas, btw?_

Dean waited next to his phone patiently while he watched some shitty cop show on his laptop, only barely paying attention to it. He wanted this article to be good and informative, and Castiel would obviously have the resources for it, and some good things he could quote.

He tried to figure out how he was going to phrase himself, when he asked for Castiel's help. He didn’t want it to seem like he was… just trying to win Castiel over with this, or anything. Like it was a cheap ploy to try to get himself a date. He'd already asked himself the question, _would I still do this if I knew for sure I will never date Castiel,_ and received a resounding _duh_ in response. Spreading awareness about this stuff was bigger than a crush. He just had to make sure Castiel knew what his intentions were, and didn't feel like Dean was trying to play him.

The phone pinged.

**_Hello, Dean. Yes, Cas is fine. How are you?_ **

Dean smiled.

_I’m good. What about you?_

**_Also good._ **

_Hey, so I’m writing an article for the paper next week and I was hoping to interview you for it._

**_Another article on our team? We’ll hit peak fame in no time._ **

_Ha. It’s not about the team, actually. I wanted it to be an informative piece about asexuality. Like the bisexuality one I did._

**_Oh._ **

Dean bit his lip. That wasn't good.

_Totally say no if you don't want to. No is an awesome answer._

His thumbs circled over the keyboard on his phone as he tried to figure out what to say - before he had any ideas, though, Castiel had already replied.

**_Actually, I’d love to. I just wasn’t expecting that._ **

_Well, I’m thinking maybe we need to focus on a lot of the invisible sexualities a bit more. Get people informed._

**_I think that’s a great idea._ **

_Awesome. Wanna grab coffee somewhere and let me interview you?_

_Not a date._

**_I’d love to go on a not-date with you._ **

**_***_ **

“So, just to be clear, if there’s a question that you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to. Just say ‘pass’ or something and I’ll move on. You don't have to justify it at all.”

Castiel nodded from across the table, and for the thousandth time since he’d arrived at the coffeeshop, Dean marveled at what he looked like in normal clothes. All he’d ever seen was the soccer uniform.

Obviously he still had the same tanned skin and blue eyes framed with dark hair, but he was dressed almost _exactly_ how he should have expected a psychology student to dress - black slacks, and blue, short-sleeved button down tucked into the pants. The only thing that could have made it better would have been a sweater vest, which Dean would bet money he wore in the fall and winter.

“Noted,” Castiel said with a nod. “I appreciate it.”

“Great. So.” Dean looked down at his hurried notes and tapped his pen against the table. “What, to you, is the definition of asexuality?”

Simple enough for a starter, or so Dean hoped.

“Asexuality is the sexuality of someone who does not feel sexual attraction,” Castiel answered easily, fiddling with the piece of cardboard wrapped around his coffee cup.

“Perfect, let me just jot that… mhm.” Dean nodded, and moved on to the next question. “When did you know you were asexual?”

Castiel pursed his lips and hummed.

“When did I discover the label? Or when did I start to think that something was very wrong with me?”

Castiel said it matter-of-factly, like it hadn’t been one of the most heartbreaking things Dean had ever heard.

“Um, how about when… you realized you experience life a little different than everyone else?” Dean said, attempting to reword it for him.

Castiel quirked a smile at that.

“I was in high school. I’d realized for a while that I wasn’t as… _enthusiastic_ about my crushes as all of my friends were, but I thought maybe that’s just because I was a goody two-shoes.” Castiel let out an amused huff of air. “Then, one day a friend of mine talked about a celebrity she loved, and how she wanted to ‘lick his abs’ and that was the line for me. I _did not_ understand.”

Dean chuckled as he wrote in his notebook. What Castiel had described wasn’t an unfamiliar sensation to _Dean_ , but that was what was so great about these sorts of conversations - how something so… extravagant, yes, but not off-base could seem so wild to someone else.

“So, I did some research, and discovered what asexuality was. I didn’t accept it right away, though. It took a lot of time and a lot of thinking and bargaining with myself. I looked up definition after definition of ‘sexual attraction’ and asked a few people what it was to them, and even then I didn’t accept that I was anything other than the world’s definition of normal.”

“So, what changed?” Dean asked.

Castiel took a sip of coffee.

“I came across something online one day that said, ‘Most people who experience sexual attraction don’t spend a lot of their time wondering if they’ve experienced it’. And that’s when it basically punched me in the face.”

Dean whistled and nodded.

Describing sexual attraction… was definitely tricky, but he could say for a fact that he’d felt it.

“It would sort of be like me telling you that everyone experiences the feeling of… Blagdar,” Castiel said, nearly keeping a straight face. “You know, Blagdar - when you look at a stunning piece of artwork and feel sort of hungry and proud at the same time. It’s real and _everyone_ feels it.”

Dean let out a short laugh, trying to imagine it.

“Okay, yeah, makes sense.”

“You can _almost_ trick yourself into thinking you’ve felt Blagdar before if you think about it enough, right?” Castiel said, pointing at him. “Because everyone feels it. They talk about it all the time. You look at a painting and go, ‘oh, okay. I guess I’m… kind of hungry? And more envious than proud, but maybe that works. It must be the same’.”

Dean held up one finger as he finished writing, wanting to make sure he got that masterpiece of a metaphor word-for-word.

“Anyway,” Castiel shrugged, “once I realized I didn’t _have_ to feel it, I knew.”

“Damn, Cas,” Dean shook his head and moved on to the next question. “Uh, okay. What do you like about being asexual?”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up, and he leaned back in his chair as he pondered the question that he, apparently, hadn’t been expecting.

“Well,” he smiled, “I like the community. They’re all incredibly supportive of each other and I met a lot of great people through it. I like… how much I learned about myself through it. How much about myself I’ve learned to be okay with and even love.”

Dean found himself staring at Cas maybe a bit too fondly for a bit too long, and quickly turned back to his notebook again.

“Okay, last one. You’ve given me a lot to work with, which is awesome. Uh, is there something that you want people to know about asexuals?”

“Yes, actually.” Castiel hesitated, before looking Dean directly in the eyes. “You dating me… is not going to ‘fix’ me.”

It was obvious that Castiel was saying ‘you’ in a general sense, but his eyes bore into Dean with purpose.

“Don't go into a relationship with an asexual person thinking that you will be the exception. You will end up very disappointed. As will the other party.”

There it was again. That _anger_ Dean felt against whoever had made Castiel feel the need to make that explicitly clear.

This, at least, seemed queerly universal. This he understood.

Dean himself had dated girls who assumed he'd just been going through a curious phase, and men who thought they'd finally helped him _all_ the way out of the closet.

Assholes, all of them.

“And if they think that, they don't deserve you,” Dean said with a sharp nod, and tucked his pencil behind his ear. “Well, I think that's everything. Thanks so much, dude.”

“Anytime.” Castiel tapped his fingers against the table. “Would you like more references? Asexuality is a wide spectrum. I know a few people on it.”

Dean’s smiled widened.

“I’d like that.”

***

_It’s gonna be a sleepless night tonight, Aquarius. There’s a lot of work to be done and a lot of tossing and turning about wanting to make sure things are perfect. Don’t let anxiety bring you down and just keep pushing forward and keep creating. What you’re doing is important to a lot of people. Your lucky number is four. Why the hell not._

_Your cup overfloweth, my dear Virgo. You’ve come a long way to be where you are today, and good luck will flock to you. You’re admired and respected by many people, so don’t be afraid to be stern with people if you need to be. Buy yourself something nice today. Look on the ground for change - you never know what you might find._

_Ah… Scorpio. You might find yourself missing something today._

***

Dean met with a woman named Hannah, who identified as a ‘sex-positive’ asexual.

They talked for about a half an hour about herself, and how she fit in her relationship with her girlfriend. She made it very clear that she still did not feel sexual attraction, despite the fact that she’d decided sex made her feel closer to her partners, so she didn’t at all mind having it with them to increase the intimacy in the relationship.

There was half a second where Dean’s mind prodded at him, asking if maybe he should feel jealous that Castiel wasn’t like that.

But he didn’t, Dean realised.

Dean liked Castiel as he was. Just considering whether he wished Castiel could be different to himself, even for half of a moment, had felt wrong. He wanted to punch the thought in the face. Castiel was Castiel, and he was awesome.

Later that day, Dean stole Meg’s favorite hand sanitizer from out of her backpack.

***

_Knowledge is good, Aquarius. But don’t get cocky and think that you understand everything about a subject when you clearly have more to learn. Take everything in stride and listen to people when they try and educate you. Their voices are more important than yours, so make sure yours isn’t trying to be louder. Don’t let your hand cramp up._

_My dear Virgo, not many people have stood in your shoes, and those who haven’t will never understand, though they can try their best. Please be patient with people who are learning, if at all possible. Unless they’re being dicks. In that case, do your worst._

_I just want my PEN BACK, Scorpio._

***

Dean interviewed a guy named Kevin, a couple days later.

He was demisexual, which was on the asexual spectrum.

Basically, as Kevin explained to him, he was very similar to an asexual except for every once in a while, when he formed an emotional connection with someone, he’d feel sexual attraction to them.

 _Maybe Cas is that way,_ a dark part of his mind whispered to him, _and he just doesn’t know it_.

 _I don’t care,_ he said back, tossing it in the metaphorical trash can and slamming the lid.

Asexual wasn't ‘worse’ than demisexual, or vice versa.

They just… were.

After the interview, Dean made enchiladas and texted Castiel, asking if he wanted any. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't expected Castiel to say yes - but somehow, half an hour later, Castiel was sitting next to him and they were spending a few hours eating Dean’s cooking and discussing the season finale of Dr. Sexy, a show neither of them had realized the other was into.

Dean was careful not to come on too strong at any point, keeping everything strictly friendly.

The next day, Dean walked over to his desk in the office to find a whole bag of pens upended on it, with a very smug-looking Meg sitting across the room.

***

_Aquarius, you’re learning a lot in a small amount of time. Intrusive thought are just that. Intrusive. Don’t get hung up on them. You know you don’t care. Today might be a fun day to get your mind off of things after you get some work done, and go for a drive. Bring a friend, if you can._

_Dear Virgo, go on a drive with a friend._

_Scorpio - that’s not my pen._

_***_

Dean spent an hour with a woman named Abaddon.

She was an asexual aromantic, with no desire for any kind of romantic or sexual relationship whatsoever, but the biggest desire to rule the world. 

At least, that was the vibe she gave off.

Dean thought she was pretty cool.

Afterwards, Dean invited Cas to go on a drive in his Impala after practice, as friends, to just talk about whatever and maybe grab a bite to eat when they were done.

Dean mentioned that he thought it was groundbreaking when Dr. Sexy finally came out as bi.

Castiel shyly admitted he thought that, while it had never been explicitly said on the show, Nurse Smith was asexual.

Dean had never considered it before, but it made sense. He said so, and Castiel seemed to somehow grow a foot taller.

He gifted Meg with a very large purple quill with matching ink, just for the drama of it.

***

_Today’s the day, Aquarius! Things are happening! Wheels are in motion! Get ready to seize the moment as it passes you by. Be prepared to take criticism in stride if there should be any, but don’t be afraid to feel proud of what you’ve accomplished. If you’ve done your job right, there’s nothing to fear._

_Virgo, my dear Virgo, I hope today is good for you. I hope you see yourself in, maybe not a new light, but a fresh one. A light that shines on you to let the world know you exist and you’re unafraid of what they think. Today is a new day for you, and no matter what happens, you’re cherished._

_Scorpio, that pen was given to me by my dead father who made me promise to always look after it. His ghost haunts me in my dreams, screaming at me for losing it. I need it back, Scorpio. Please._

_***_

The draft was sent, the papers were printed, and the online articles were published.

The article about asexuality was out in the world, currently being read by anyone who picked up a campus newspaper or went to their website. It had an entire page to itself with some especially good quotes bigger and bolder.

“Here’s your damn pen,” Meg said, tossing him the coveted ballpoint, which he caught with a smile. “Stop being so dramatic for once in your life.”

“Never.” Dean grinned and tucked it into the pocket of his shirt.

Billie walked into the room, looking as pleased as she usually did on print days.

“Good job, everyone,” she announced, setting her book bag down next to her desk. “Successful run so far. Winchester, you’ve got about ten emails sitting in our inbox for you, all thanking you.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he looked over his laptop screen.

“What?”

“Yeah. You did good.”

There was a swell of pride in his chest - not in himself so much, but proud that people were happy with what he’d written, proud that he’d been able to help some people achieve a small amount of the visibility that everyone craved.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and Dean pulled it out.

Two texts from Cas.

**_Thank you._ **

**_So much._ **

Dean smiled down at the message, chewing on his lip as a warm feeling climbed into his heart.

_Not a problem. I was happy to do it._

Dean put the phone away when Castiel didn’t message back, and pulled up the emails to start replying.

***

_Aquarius, time to put your nose to the grindstone again. I know you’ve been getting a bit lazy in your old age, but you’ve got to keep doing what you love. No more coasting. There are more voices that need to be heard and not enough people are magnifying them. Go out there and see what you can do to help._

_Dear Virgo, you inspire everyone around you to be better. You are perfect the way you are, and I hope you never accept anything less than the best. You’re fucking worth it._

_Scorpio - don’t think I’m gonna let any of this slide._

_***_

Dean yawned as he scrolled through Facebook, trying to motivate himself to get back to work, but the days after printing days were always more mellow than they should be as everyone was still riding the high of success.

“There’s a pretty bad typo in your horoscope today,” Billie said, her voice a lot closer than Dean expected.

He snapped to attention and glanced at her, confused.

“What?”

“Yeah, you’re getting sloppy,” she said with a shrug, “tighten it up, would you?”

“Well,” he spluttered and he opened up a new tab and typed in the newspaper’s web address, “Charlie should have caught it. She’s editor.”

Billie only hummed noncommittally.

The front page pulled up and Dean scanned it until he found his small corner at the bottom right of the page.

_Dear Virgo, it’s time for you to take a leap of faith. The only thing holding you back is fear of a ‘maybe’. Have a little trust in people, especially those who are trying their best to show you they’re willing to learn, and that they care about you and who you are._

Dean swallowed, and his heart started to beat a little bit faster.

This wasn’t what he’d sent in.

 _My dear_ _Aquarius. Thank you. From the bottom of everyone’s heart, thank you for everything. You are supportive, encouraging, and careful to never pressure anyone. There is a new and budding relationship in your life that you’ve been careful to respect the boundaries of. Today a Virgo will try and take you up on an offer about moving forward with something they weren’t originally ready for. They feel ready now. As long as you are willing to take what comes with them, or what doesn’t, then they’d like to be with you. Would that be enough for you?_

Dean swallowed and slowly looked up from his computer at Billie, who winked.

“I - I have to go.”

Leaving all of his things behind him, Dean stood up and raced out of the room.

***

_Would that be enough for you?_

It was the same thing Sam had asked him during their phone call, the same thing he’d found himself wondering every once in a while when he was staring off into space, thinking about Castiel.

At first, he’d thought the answer was hard - he’d thought it meant that being with Castiel would mean giving something up.

That was stupid.

He wouldn't be giving anything up. It wouldn't feel like that.

It would feel like he’d be gaining _everything._

Dean had never run so fast in his life.

By the time he made it to the stadium, he was a mess, and had to stop and catch his breath. Practice had already started and the players had filed onto the field to begin drills.

That didn’t matter. None of that mattered.

Dean kept running after a quick breather and skidded to a stop in front of the entrance, doing a quick scan for Castiel.

“Dean?”

Castiel was in the front of the group, facing them with a foot on the ball like he’d been in the middle of demonstrating something. His eyes were wide - concerned.

Dean walked right up to him, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. He bent over to catch his breath.

“Dean, what -”

“More than enough,” he said through heavy breathing, “you’re so much more than enough for me.”

“Dean, you - are you -” Castiel said, as Dean stood up straight. They faced each other, the group behind them quiet, utterly forgotten.

“I'm sure,” Dean said. “I'm absolutely sure.”

There was a beat of silence fell as Castiel simply stared back in awe - and then Castiel stepped forward and pulled him into a rough kiss that was mainly ragged breaths and uncoordinated lips, but it was perfect in every possible way. Castiel's hand cupped Dean's cheek, and in its softness, Dean could feel Castiel's disbelief.

Dean pressed his own hand over Castiel's, firmly.

They pulled away to the sound of wolf-whistles, and Castiel pressed his head into the crook of Dean’s neck briefly before taking a step back and putting his hands on his hips.

“You’re all adults. Grow up. Everyone who whistled has to do a lap.”

There was a chorus of groans drowned in laughter as four or five of the men singled themselves out and started running around the field.

Castiel turned back and smiled at him, happier than Dean had ever seen him. And there was no doubt in his mind that this - just this - was all that he wanted, and all that he needed.

_The End_

 

~

* * *

 

_Epilogue_

Across the campus, an Aquarius, a Virgo, and a Scorpio all sat around a table, with the front page of the newspaper spread out in front of them.

“I just don’t get it,” said the Aquarius, scratching at her head. “Like, I can tell that it’s been hinting at things for a few weeks now, but it seems very specific. Maybe I’m just not interpreting it right.”

The Virgo shrugged.

“I don’t know what the problem is. _Mine_ have all been very uplifting. I don’t think I’ve ever had higher self-esteem in my entire life.”

The Scorpio had his head in his hands, and was slowly rocking back and forth.

“What did I do _wrong?_ ”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Keep being rad, you funky ace-specs.


End file.
